


Angst and Tattoo Sass

by brinasays_hi



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinasays_hi/pseuds/brinasays_hi
Summary: In which it starts angsty with Maui missing Moana and ends up with his tattoos sassing him. I don't know where I was trying to go with this





	

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't know

Moana was happy being her people’s chief and voyaging with them. Maui had gotten back his fishhook and was now free to go on demigod adventures. They had returned the heart of Te Fiti to her and the destruction of islands had ceased. It was a perfect happily ever after.

 

But why did Maui feel kind of… empty?

 

Ever since their quest had ended, the pair had gone their separate ways. Moana was busy with leading her people, and Maui decided that leaving her alone and not visiting was for the best. Though they had developed a bond with each other, it wouldn’t last forever. He was a demigod, able to live for thousands and thousands of years. Moana, though she was just as brave, determined, and stubborn as Maui, was still a mortal. She would eventually die, and Maui would be alone once more.

 

He sighed again. His boat was headed to another monster in the area to defeat them. The large sail caught the strong, wild wind and carried the boat across the salty waves. A spray of seawater would ever so often blow on him, misting him with it. The sun beat down onto him with its rays. Everything flew past as he sailed onwards. He should have been happy, satisfied with the wind and the sea by his side.

 

But he wasn’t.

 

There was a constant heaviness in his heart. It weighed down on his shoulders. He knew he missed Moana. But it was best to cut ties early before he could be disappointed.

 

He stared longingly into the distance at the blue sky and fluffy clouds, watching a flock of birds in the distance and being lost in thought.

 

A sudden pinch on his chest, just above his heart, brought him back down to earth. His eyes looked down and saw the two tattoos of himself and Moana staring at him, unimpressed. The inked form of him was shaking his head, while the inked Moana was rolling her eyes and had her hands on her hips, no longer waving. His annoying version mimed a person walking with his fingers, then pointed at her.  _ Just go to Moana then! _

 

Maui scowled. “I can’t do that. Besides, I’m happy out here.”

 

This time, they just stared at him, not bothering to act out a message when it was obvious.  _ Yes, you  _ **_can_ ** _ do that. No, you are  _ **_not_ ** _ happy. _

 

“I’m a demigod, she’s a mortal. It’s just best to cut ties now,” he sighed.

 

The tattoos couldn’t speak, but he could almost imagine Moana’s voice in his head.

 

_ Oh, come on, you stupid demigod! Idiot. If you miss me, just come visit, it’s not  _ **_that_ ** _ hard! Besides, if I’m mortal, then you might as well visit while you still can, because  _ **_I’m_ ** _ not putting up with your whining a hundred years later when you regret not going. _

 

_ So what are you waiting for? Get your butt up and move! _

 

The tattooed version of Moana dished out just as much sass as she did before. He knew that she wouldn’t be there forever, but… they did have a good point.

 

With that, Maui hopped up and turned the boat towards the direction of the island Moana was currently on. He would reunite with her.

 

A smile on his face and heavy heart lifted, he sailed into the distance.

 

 

  
(but seriously, why did his own tattoos have to sass him? honestly.)


End file.
